


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Hot Sex, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, at night, first one shot of sex dont judge please, hot stuff, sex in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna and Annabeth get a dare that they secretly don't want to back out of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Ok kids this is my first one shot including SEX and I thought I would post something because TWSHHD is taking awhile and I'm trying to see if I can upload from my phone which is where all my notes are and it would be a ton easier.   
> BUT anywho here is my first one shot sexy time fic! Original idea by me, constructive criticism appreciated.

"Well what did you expect couples' truth or dare to be, Reyna? Telling who snores the loudest or daring each other to lick toes?" Annabeth said, punching the tattooed rose on Reyna's arm.  
  
Reyna rolled her eyes. "Maybe I did! Annabeth this is a little..." Her voice faded as her face became blushed.  
  
"Out of bounds?" Annabeth suggested. Reyna nodded.  
  
"Let's go! I know you like to take your time." Annabeth said, winking.  
  
"Annabeth! We're counselors and famous heroes! We should be setting a better exa-" her voice was cut off when Annabeth straddled Reyna's lap, taking her chin softly with one hand and tilting Reyna's face up towards hers. Annabeth sigh, kissing her deeply as the fire crackled behind them.  
  
"C'mon, I don't wanna lose." Annabeth said, drawing her voice into a sexy whisper that made Reyna want to complete their challenge right there on their small log by the fire. Annabeth laughed and bounded up, pulling Reyna to her feet.  
  
"So remind me of the rules again?" Reyna groaned as Annabeth dragged her away from the fire. The warm summer air was comfortable enough for shorts, but leaving the proximity of the fire made both girls shiver.  
  
"You were there, you should've been listening!" Whispered Annabeth as they walked past the main cabins where their campers were (hopefully) fast asleep.  
  
"Yeah but I'm trying to stall." Whispered Reyna back, only half serious. Annabeth rolled her eyes, a gesture that was barely visible in the darkness.  
  
"So as part of our couples' dare, we were dared to have sex in the strawberry patch... Speaking of, I wonder what other dares Leo has in store for everyone else. Got any ideas?"  
  
"I don't know." Reyna said, honestly. "I'm in this to get those cruise tickets he promised.  
  
"We just have to hope that our blatant disregard for the rules swings in our favor." Annabeth said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Will tonight end in my favor?" Reyna said, winking in an attempt to lighten her own mood. Annabeth flashed a mischievous smile in the moonlight and continued pulling her towards the patch by the Big House. The house's windows were dark, but the moonlight cast a soft glow on the field, making it easy to distinguish from the surrounding land.  
  
They crossed the rows easily until Reyna thought they were far enough away from the main camp. Annabeth would've loved to just lay between the rows and gaze up at the stars, but Reyna seemed in a hurry as she forcefully kissed Annabeth, taking the lead.  
  
"If we're doing this," said Reyna between kisses and bites at Annabeth's neck, "I'm doing you my way." Annabeth groaned, feeling a pull in her stomach at the way Reyna's voice became husky. Reyna pulled Annabeth down onto her lap in a sitting position, making Annabeth straddle her like she did at the bonfire.  
  
"Off." Reyna said, pulling her mouth from Annabeth's neck as she pulled the blonde's shirt off, and unclasped her bra with the other hand. Impatient hands found soft breasts, pulling her nipples with enough force to make Annabeth gasp.  
  
"I'll make sure you can't walk tomorrow for making me do this," growled Reyna, toying with the boundaries of their sex talk. Annabeth didn't seem to mind though as she kissed the tattoos on Reyna's shoulders. Reyna moved one of her hands off Annabeth's breast and down to her ass, sneaking her hand down the back of Annabeth's shorts to give a hard squeeze.  
  
"Up." Reyna commanded in her praetor tone. Annabeth stood, watching as Reyna pulled off her shorts and underwear quickly, pausing to guide her mouth to the wetness between Annabeth's legs.  
  
"Reyna..." Annabeth moaned as her girlfriend licked her slit from top to bottom, taking extra time on her clit. It was Annabeth's turn to rush things, feeling exposed standing naked in the strawberry patch. She sat down quickly, interrupting Reyna's rhythm. Without breaking eye contact, Annabeth reached to the side and pulled a plump berry off a plant, feeding it to Reyna. She swallowed quickly, motioning for Annabeth to raise herself from Reyna's lap for a second.  
  
Annabeth moaned as Reyna pushed her hips down, pushing two fingers swiftly inside her. Annabeth rocked on Reyna's fingers while Reyna's other hand guided her ass. Her mouth broke away from Annabeth's to bend down and bite a nipple, making Annabeth cry out again.  
  
After a few minutes of listening to Annabeth's panting, Reyna pushed her down on the hay between the rows. The harsh scratchy texture on Annabeth's back contrasting with her pleasure. Reyna kissed her way down Annabeth's body, all the while her fingers moved at a steady pace inside Annabeth. Reyna added her tongue to Annabeth's clit, causing the blonde to moan out again.  
  
"If you can't stop moaning you'll be eating me." Reyna muttered against Annabeth. Annabeth chuckled, smoothing Reyna's dark hair down in the long braid.  
  
"You know I would- ohh Reyna right there." Annabeth moaned, close to her orgasm. Reyna removed her mouth to kiss Annabeth, blocking her moans as she rode out her orgasm, rocking herself against Reyna's fingers for a little bit after.  
  
"Alright we're done." Reyna said, moving to stand.  
  
"Wait," Annabeth said, panting slightly. "Bring your arm down here."  
  
"Again?" Reyna asked, winking as she patted her girlfriend's clit. Annabeh shook her head, but pointed to the plants.  
  
"The vines on your arms match the plants!" Annabeth said, giggling.  
  
"Remind me to never have sex with you for a dare again." Reyna muttered as she helped Annabeth stand. "Do we need to... Bring anything, to prove we did it?"  
  
Annabeth thought for a second. "We could bring a couple strawberries." She reached down to grab her clothes while Reyna grabbed the berries.  
  
"So was that fun?" Annabeth asked, lightly bumping her shoulder into Reyna as they walked back.  
  
"Well you seemed like you were having fun." Reyna shot back, winking.  
  
"Wait til later." Annabeth muttered, eager for revenge.  
  
Suddenly, Reyna broke into a run, pulling Annabeth back to the campfire like they were finishing a marathon. Their friends had come back with snacks, and cast smirks in the girls' direction, but welcomed them back with smiles and marshmallows.  
  
"Who's next?" Leo asked with a grin.


End file.
